


Picnic on the Moon

by inbarati



Category: Random Weirdness
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inbarati/pseuds/inbarati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, this is very strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic on the Moon

"Packing for a trip to the moon is new and interesting," said Xia, folding the large red picnic blanket. The potted marigold merely nodded.

"I've made the iced tea and the snacks," Caroline cheerily called, swinging the picnic basket. She frowned at the marigold. "I've made a whole gallon, so there's no excuse for you to go drinking all of it like you did in Las Vegas. We didn't have any to share with Elvis!" The potted marigold hung its head in shame.

When they got to the moon, they spread their Blanket with a good view of the hikers and waited for the earth to rise. It was simply a lovely picnic. The marigold minded her manners, so there was tea to share with the Elvis impersonator from Alpha Centauri that stopped by to sing "Blue Suede Shoes."  
"We are having excellent Elvis-luck this year," exclaimed Caroline on their way back to their home on Earth.

Even the potted marigold had to agree.


End file.
